


Connecting the Dots

by water_bby



Series: Matchmaking [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Community: trope_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: The Commander of the Konoha is used to ANdroid Battle Units.  ANBU HOUND 04 is about to surprise her.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Matchmaking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Connecting the Dots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU: Space square.

Tsunade glared at the report in front of her. After ANBU Control Officer Hatake had awakened from mentally holding too tightly to one of his ANdroid Battle Units when it was damaged, he announced that his three missing ANBU were on a backwater planet. They had, apparently, chosen to go to a civilian mechanic rather than returning to the Konoha. As Commander of the battle-cruiser Konoha, she had set her assistants to gathering information on this civilian. Hatake wasn’t telling her everything, and that worried her. She trusted him, and likely whatever he was hiding was personal, not professional, but it had been a long time since Hatake had had a personal life to be private about. And three versions of ANBU HOUND out and about on a civilian planet were headache enough without their control being cryptic about why they had gone to this civilian.

Her assistants had found that Umino had immigrated to his current home about six months ago, leaving a much more prosperous planet on which Hatake had taken shore leave some three months before that. There weren’t any images, but it was clear from what her assistants had been able to piece together from planetary records and the memories of other Konoha personnel that Hatake and Umino had formed a fast and intense relationship. But there were no indications that either man had contacted the other after that shore leave was over.

Tsunade hated having to get involved in her control officers’ lives. The ANBU made it messy enough, and Hatake’s were particularly individual.

Her musings were cut short by her aide Shizune slipping into her office, eyes wide. “Commander, ANBU HOUND04 would like a word with you.”

Well, that was new. Tsunade wasn’t sure she’d ever had one of the ANBU come to her office without their control. She reached for a bottle of her favorite alcohol and poured one drink. “Alright. Wait 15 minutes and then tell Hatake to get up here.” She downed the glass and then poured another. She thought she’d need it.

HOUND04 entered her office at a more military posture than she recalled Hatake ever displaying. It stopped before her desk, saluted, and waited for permission to speak. Damn. Hatake’s ANBU was more polite than its control. Even after decades around ANBU, Tsunade still found herself occasionally shocked by how different they could be from their control officers. Hatake’s were just more so than usual as if they had inverted the usual ANBU trick of accentuating the sameness to discomfit others.

“HOUND04. What did you wish to discuss?”

It met her eyes directly, something that few ANBU did. “Commander, we, the HOUNDs, request permission for one of us to take Kakashi to retrieve those of us at Iruka’s.”

That was interesting. It wasn’t going to happen, but it was interesting—using first names for both Hatake and Umino, speaking for the rest of his unit, and raising this with her directly.

“No.”

“Then will you order him to call Iruka?” HOUND04 pulled an actual slip of paper from its uniform and placed it on her desk. “Pakkun says that Iruka won’t call first….”

Tsunade raised one hand, bringing the explanation to a stop. She knew it must be referring to another HOUND, but she wanted to know which one before the conversation continued. “Pakkun?” 

“HOUND01. He’s at Iruka’s.”

Tsunade nodded, accepting the answer, and then waved to HOUND04 to continue.

“The Boss keeps saying he doesn’t want to be a bother, but we’re sure he’ll contact Iruka if you tell him to. He’s happy with Iruka, and we’re pretty sure that Iruka is happy with him. So it would be best if they spent a bit more time together. Or even just more time talking to one another.”

Tsunade felt her jaw start to drop and stopped it. “You’re matchmaking.”

“Yes, Commander, it is our responsibility to ensure our control is at his best.”

Tsunade considered downing her second drink but decided that she’d need it more once Hatake arrived.

“You have ten minutes to convince me.”


End file.
